


yes, dear

by tsunderestorm



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nonbinary Lelouch vi Britannia, Sexual Roleplay, light pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch play house.





	yes, dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incredibly self-indulgent fic that my partner and I longed for. I am posting it in the hopes that someone else somewhere might enjoy it!
> 
> with that being said please enjoy this niche kink offering, thank you

“You’re home.” Lelouch says as Suzaku steps in the door and sets his bag down, glancing at the clock for his bearings. Quarter-past six, uncharacteristically delayed, given Suzaku’s five-thirty release. “A little late today.”

Suzaku grins sheepishly as he toes off his shoes and sets his things down, wincing at the loud clatter of the house’s keycards and knightmare key on the hall table as he explains. “Sorry, Lelouch...we were running some tests and well, you know. My boss can be really picky and...well, we kind of lost track of time. Sorry!” 

To Suzaku’s surprise, Lelouch doesn’t roll his eyes or shake his head, doesn’t wag the flipper and start in on a lecture about how Lloyd needs to be more respectful of his time or something...instead he just smiles brightly and wipes his hands on the front of his apron and says: “That’s alright, dear. A husband does have a duty to his job as much as a duty to his wife.”

_Oh_. So it’s one of _those_ nights. Suzaku is honestly downright ashamed of his eagerly his cock responds, the barest twinge of desire starting to curl insidiously in his gut. 

He already spends half of his day fantasizing about coming home to Lelouch as it is, because what else is there to do when he’s left sitting in the Lancelot’s cockpit for hours on end while Lloyd fine-tunes something he doesn’t actually need to be there for? Bad enough that the briefest moment of closing his eyes against the harsh fluorescent lights of the engineering hangar fills his mind with thoughts of Lelouch, bad enough that he’d give anything to hole up in his room ( _their_ room?) and not come out for weeks while they make up for all the lost time.

But for Lelouch to be acting like this right out of the gate, for it to quite obviously be one of _those_ nights means Lelouch is in a _mood_ , means that he’s not too exhausted or too bored to be _horny._ And calling himself Suzaku’s wife...that means he’s in the mood to play. Suzaku wonders if Lelouch thinks about it all day the same way he does, knows he wouldn’t tell the truth if he asked. 

Maybe, Suzaku thinks as he walks from foyer to dining room, Lelouch has already gotten himself ready. Maybe he’s left himself slick and open for him. Suzaku feels his cock twinge almost painfully at the thought of that wet, hot little place just for him to explore; a hidden secret beneath his perfectly tailored slacks and the tiny black briefs he favors. 

Or maybe, Suzaku imagines as he peeks around the dining room wall into their kitchen to watch Lelouch’s back, he isn’t even wearing _those_. The way he’s acting tonight, taking their little jokes and game just one step _further_ makes Suzaku excited, makes him wonder what else Lelouch has in store for him.

“Yeah,” he agrees belatedly as he watches the way Lelouch sways his meager hips dramatically as he finishes dinner, certain that sight is just for him. When Lelouch doesn’t turn around with complete and utter righteous indignation, Suzaku takes a deep breath and continues the play. “Your husband has a pretty demanding job.”

“So you do,” Lelouch agrees, tossing the comment over his shoulder as he dips a ladle into the pot where something that smells absolutely delicious is bubbling. Suzaku moves to help him and Lelouch swats at him lightly, shaking his head as he orders “You’ve been at work all day, Suzaku. Have a seat, I’ll serve you.”

_Serve you._ Suzaku’s dick is more than a little interested at _that_ combination of words. What he _wants_ to do is to send the pretty, matching dishes awaiting their perfectly-portioned dinner tumbling to the floor if it means he can bend Lelouch over the kitchen island. 

Suzaku doesn’t listen to Lelouch’s suggestion to sit and instead trails after him like a puppy across the length of the kitchen, smiling as he opens cabinets and laughing at the way Lelouch rolls his eyes. When Lelouch moves back to stirring the pot at a slow, steady pace Suzaku slots up behind him where he stands and slides his hands over his hips. The frilly pastel apron he’s wearing is so loosely tied that it’s easy to slip his hands under it, cupping the front of his pants and listening to Lelouch’s soft moan, the way his entire body tenses back against Suzaku’s.

“Suzaku,” he scolds lowly as Suzaku nudges the high collar of his button-up out of the way to press a slow, lazy kiss that turns into a longing suck, raising a dark bruise to his pale skin. “Dinner first.”

He’s laughing as he says it, though, and that makes Suzaku smile, convinces him to unfasten his mouth from Lelouch’s swan neck and let him finish dinner. Trudging into the dining room he sits down at his chair, the one at the head of the table; the husband’s chair, the father’s...the spot meant the _man of the house_ and lets Lelouch dole out his portions for him, eyes raking over his form as he does. He fixates on the glimpse of Lelouch’s pale wrist extending from his soft sweater sleeve as he pours his tea, the bird bones of his hand and his long, elegant fingers as he grasps first the ladle and then his silverware.

“Nunnally is with Sayoko,” Lelouch informs him before he takes a small bite of food, chewing primly. Suzaku stares, transfixed: watching the way his lips wrap around the fork, the way he chews, the gentle motion of his throat as he swallows. _Beautiful._ He wants to curl his hand around that slender neck and feel the softness of his pampered skin under his fingertips, feel the vibrations in it as he throws his head back against the pillows and moans, wants to watch his lips wrap around his name, a title. _Suzaku, my husband_...just the thought sends shivers down his spine. 

_“_ Oh yeah?” Suzaku asks as he takes a bite of his own portion, playing it cool even though his mind can’t help thinking _so little sister is with the babysitter_...too engrossed in their game, he guesses. “Really?”

“Yes. I’ve asked Sayako to take her shopping. So, you understand...that means baby is with the sitter, and we’re all alone.” Lelouch takes a moment to let the gravity of that sink in, to watch the true understanding flitter across Suzaku’s face, to watch his pupils blow wide as he licks his lips, a lustful hunger settling in over their romantic dinner. It’s a hunger that had previously been there on the edges of their interactions, one that’s raw and unfiltered now. They can both _feel_ the air change, feel the tension grow so thick they could reach and cut it with one of their knives.

“Wow...you had all day to yourself and you spent it making me this amazing dinner...wow, Lelouch!” Suzaku exclaims as he takes another bite, letting the tender pork chops fall apart in his mouth as the sauce floods his palete, a perfect demi-glace. _His favorite_. Lelouch is so good. Suzaku tries to not make a habit of letting himself get carried away, relies on years of his father’s disdain and Tohdoh’s early discipline, years of biting his tongue and keeping his mouth shut, head down, never wanting to draw too much attention to himself or let himself enjoy something too much. 

But this? This game they’re playing? He wants to fall into it and forget everything. Dare to imagine the perfect world he years for, that Lelouch had talked about yearning for all those years ago for Nunnally and for themselves, a world where he can come home from work at a _normal_ job to his pretty wife every day. 

“You really are an amazing wife,” Suzaku says around a mouthful of food, bad manners that Lelouch shakes his head at even though he’s blushing and hiding his face. He thinks of something to say, acutely aware that he’s not as good of an actor as Lelouch, having to go off of instinct alone for these sorts of things. “You know, I brag about you to the guys at work. They wish their wives were as good as you.”

Lelouch coughs into his napkin with an incredulous laugh and Suzaku wonders if he’s having as much fun as he is. He’s not stopping the game, just _encouraging_ it with those sidelong glances, those soft lashes of his that flutter on his aristocratic cheekbones as he makes just a _little_ too much of a show of moaning around his bite of food, violet eyes never leaving Suzaku’s.

He wants to fuck him, maybe more than he’s ever wanted to fuck him before. His dick is uncomfortably hard and he has to reach under the table and give it a squeeze, adjusting it down the leg of his tight pants so it aches less and Lelouch watches him from the corner of his eye with a look that reads very much as _Not at the dinner table, dear_. 

Suzaku would fuck him right here if he could. But then again, he supposes that bending your wife over the dinner table might not be something that good _respectable_ husbands do.

Lelouch finishes his smaller portion first, as always, and when he gets up from his seat at the table he bends to give Suzaku’s cheek a kiss. “When you’re finished, please put your plate in the sink and I’ll take care of it later,” and as Suzaku is nodding his understanding, Lelouch ghosts his lips over the sensitive skin below Suzaku’s ear and murmurs “Wash your hands, and come upstairs. My husband has needs other than his hunger.”

Suzaku watches him ascend the stairs, finally allowing himself a low, whining moan. He eats the rest of his dinner with a raging hard-on, shoveling food into his mouth and practically _running_ into the kitchen to set his plate and silverware in the sink. He winces as they clatter in his impatience, praying he knows his own strength and didn’t accidentally break one of the dishes Lelouch is so fond of and is relieved when he realizes he didn’t. Before he leaves he makes sure all the burners on the stove are turned off and the food is covered to keep it fresh and starts imagining everything that could be waiting for him upstairs, knowing not even daydreams could possibly hope to match the real thing. his dick another greedy squeeze so he doesn’t lose his fucking _mind_ , he takes the stairs two at a time to where his wife is waiting.

Lelouch can’t believe he really went through with it. This...game. This _roleplay._ They’ve only hinted at it before, jokes about Suzaku’s long days as a hard-working husband, jokes about Lelouch’s household talents being that of a wife’s...how prehistoric. But this? This is _more_ , this is taking it a step further. There’s no going back now. He’s unironically called himself Suzaku’s wife while he served him dinner, unironically called Suzaku his _husband_...and now he’s waiting in his bedroom for him with a slick hole and spread legs. How _dutiful_. 

Husbands have needs.That’s what he’d said to him. How foolish…he’d sounded like some old Britannian sitcom, some antiquated set of ideals about a wife’s place being in the kitchen that he’s adamantly _against_. But all the same, this isn’t _real_. It’s just a game they’ve devised, just a way to make the strain melt from Suzaku’s shoulders and get himself out of his own head for a bit. How terrifying it was to trust someone so deeply and absolutely so as to share this with; how dizzying it was to _want_ so badly in the wake of Suzaku’s reappearance when he previously hadn’t even considered anything sexual with more than a passing thought before, let alone this deeply personal and erotic game of theirs.

His cock is straining against his black briefs when he steps out of his trousers, nipples peaked as he unbuttons his shirt and sets it aside. He hazards the barest brush of his cold fingertips over them, shuddering as the pleasure ripples through him, hands dragging down his flat belly and over his hips, long fingers curling around the base of his cock for pressure. He can easily imagine Suzaku’s hand there instead, his work-calloused fingers slipping their way inside of him. He can’t _wait_ for him to be done with dinner, can’t wait for him to come upstairs and continue this charade. If he’s guessing right (and he _always_ guesses right) Suzaku should be here any second and so he positions himself in a way he’s sure is tempting in the bed, sheet draped over his lower half as he waits with his head propped in his hand.

“Hey, ‘Louch…” Suzaku says shyly as he rounds the corner, right on time. He steps into the room almost hesitantly despite the excitement Lelouch _knows_ he’s feeling; moves almost cutely and looks at him with those big imploring green eyes. There’s something else there, something darker and desperate for release, something that calls out to something in Lelouch and makes his skin heat, makes his cock twinge in interest beneath the light sheet.

Suzaku is hard as hell, dick positively _straining_ against his regulation trousers and the sight steals the breath from Lelouch’s lungs. Perhaps this whole embarrassing charade isn’t such a bad decision, then, if it’s gotten to Suzaku this much. He knows he might not have quite the sex drive Suzaku does but something’s come over him tonight, something that urges him to be so _sappy_ and _domestic_ on top of the ridiculous amount of desire. Something that’s making him act completely over the top in a way he never would otherwise. Swallowing down his hesitation and fighting back his self-doubt, he pats the empty spot on the bed beside him and says softly “Come to bed, dear.”

Suzaku nods and grabs the hem of his shirt, tugging it over his head and tossing it rumpled into a corner. He shakes his head to fix his messy hair afterwards and rushes to unbuckle his belt, not even bothering to slide it out of the loops before he’s unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the floor. He gives one more hesitant look at Lelouch, who offers him a nod of encouragement, and drops his boxers as well.

His cock bounces eagerly and Lelouch wonders if it’s been that way the whole time during his meal. The thought of him sitting there, tasting the food Lelouch had made for him with an erection _he_ gave him is too much, suddenly, and he can’t help the moan that slips out his lips.

More, then. 

“A good wife, was it, that you called me?” Lelouch asks, shifting so the sheet falls away and reveals his nudity. “Then, come to bed, husband.”

Suzaku crosses the wide room in a few short strides, as close to running as he can get before he climbs into the bed and dips his head to claim Lelouch’s lips in a hungry kiss, mumbling against his lips. “You don’t have to tell me twice, honey.”

Lelouch rolls onto his back with a surprising catlike grace and slings his arms up around Suzaku’s broad shoulders, legs falling open to welcome Suzaku between them. He’s grateful that Suzaku’s body nearly entirely covers his own, that he doesn’t have to see his own pale, frail nakedness against the finely honed muscle of Suzaku’s body. Suzaku knows just how to shift his weight so it’s not too much on top of him, knows _just_ how to press their bodies together in a way that makes Lelouch moan and shudder. 

“Go ahead, Suzaku...take what’s yours,” Lelouch coos, fingers brushing through Suzaku’s messy curls as his boyfriend ( _husband_ , his mind oh-so-helpfully reminds him based on their game) stares down at him, staying very still like it’s a moment he doesn’t want to interrupt. ”You had such a very hard day, darling.” 

Lelouch shifts his weight as a reminder, making it so Suzaku’s cock bumps against the back of his thigh, precum dripping generously from the tip of his cock and making the drag a slick one. Suzaku stares down, eyes raking over smooth, nearly-hairless thighs cradling his hips, of Lelouch’s pink little cock pinned between them, his eager, drawn-tight balls and the hole just for him hidden behind them. He sits back on his heels enough to take in the sight of his wife spread out beneath him in such an undignified way, realizing that _no one else_ gets to see Lelouch this way. It might be bad, but that’s kind of how he _likes_ it: Lelouch so prim and proper in public but like _this_ in private. He’s never considered himself the kind of guy who gets jealous, who gets _possessive_ but seeing all the girls at Ashford (and some of the guys, too) practically _drooling_ over his boyfriend, his little _wife_ , have gotten to him after a while.

He slides his hands under Lelouch’s ass and lifts, bringing a hand up to the back of his thigh and bending it gently, exposing Lelouch’s hole to his hungry eyes and his questing fingers. He rubs the pad of his thumb over it, fascinated with the way his slack rim gives under the pressure. Almost like it’s giving his finger a kiss, sucking it in all slick and hungry.

“Oh wow...you’re so wet for me, Lelouch…” Suzaku says, full of wonder. “Were you like this the whole time you were cooking dinner for me? I think that’s so sexy…”

Lelouch turns his head to the side and tries to bury his face in the pillow, refusing to look at Suzaku’s face. Thankfully he allows him his modesty, too caught up in what feels like nearly folding him in half and fully slipping his thumb inside of him. “Yes,” Lelouch mumbles as he draws a deep, panted breath. “I wanted you to relax when you got home...wanted you to...have a...hole to fuck...”

Honestly, the fact that he could even bring himself to say _that_ astounds even him. It’s worth it, though, for the way Suzaku _shudders_ , the way he moans out his hunger and doesn’t even bother trying to hide it as he pulls his thumb out of him to trade it for two fingers, slipping them inside and smiling when Lelouch’s eyes snap closed.

“Oh, Lelouch…” Suzaku moans as his dick bumps against the inside of Lelouch’s thigh. “You don’t have to say such dirty things...oh, but you’re so good...you’re such a catch, you know that? Any husband would want a wife like you…”

Suzaku’s fingers are probing, curling up against him from the inside and for once, he doesn’t try and hold back the moans. A good wife. _A good wife_. He has to let go, has to stop fighting his own head and just enjoy it because _nothing_ physical has ever felt better than Suzaku’s fingers curling up against his inner walls as he stares down at him, nothing has made his heart flutter more than Suzaku leaning down and murmuring “ _You know, kind of always imagined when I was younger what it would be like with you_ ,” in his ear as he finger-fucks him, sliding a third finger in to join the first two and spreading them, kissing his temple and soothing him as he bucks up off the bed. 

“You sound so pretty, honey,” Suzaku says, kissing his neck. It’s messy, inelegant, endearing and Lelouch hooks his thin ankles around Suzaku’s back and nudges to draw him closer. “I can’t believe how wet and ready you are…I’m gonna put it in soon, okay?”

Lelouch lovesthis. Loves the way Suzaku is still so gentle even when he’s clearly out of his _mind_ with lust, loves the way he’s talking to him just like a lovesick husband would, the way he’s making him _feel_ and honestly, at this point he’s just wondering why he didn’t think of this sooner. 

“Yes, dear,” he answers when Suzaku tilts his head to the side awaiting his consent, consent he knows he already has, consent he doesn’t even need. “Suzaku, _please_.”

Suzaku sounds like he’s exhaling a breath he’s held for years when he pushes inside, hands on Lelouch’s ass to spread him wide, rubbing circles in his sweat-damp skin to distract him and ease the ache, to make sure his pretty wife is comfortable and Lelouch is so much more than comfortable, so much more than just _content_ to be a pretty hole for Suzaku to fuck, absolutely _excited_ to give him what he wants, what he needs. _Husbands have needs_.

“You okay, honey?” he asks, a stupid question when Lelouch is gasping every time they move, every time his cock throbs between their bellies, the way his body clenches around Suzaku’s cock, the way his nails are scraping down Suzaku’s back as he rests his head on Lelouch’s chest, panting as he sucks on a nipple to make him squirm. Lelouch cards fingers through his hair, gives Suzaku the encouragement he needs even with this kind of game where he’s in total and complete control.

Might as well take it one step further, might as well do what husbands and wives try to do when they’re alone in their bedrooms. Might as well shred every scrap of dignity he ever had clenching down on Suzaku’s cock as his orgasm creeps up on him, impending and overpowering.

“You’re going to come inside, right?” Lelouch asks, kind of innocent even though Suzaku is practically pounding into him. A pretty, innocent wife, he imagines, almost as furious as he is turned on by the thought. Suzaku’s head snaps up, pupils blown impossibly wide as he stares at him, lips sticky with his own spit from where he’s been messily tonguing Lelouch’s nipple.

“Are we trying to do something, Lelouch?” he asks, fingertips trailing up and down the backs of his thighs where he’s holding them spread. “No condom...you’re just gonna take it raw? What, do you wanna have a baby?”

He looks so _earnest,_ so sweet and sincere and even as Lelouch’s cheeks are burning in embarrassment and he’s fighting down the _fury_ that Suzaku could get one step ahead of his plans as he’s saying “ _Yes_ ,” and reaching between them to hold Suzaku’s eager, hot balls in his hand. Suzaku’s breath catches in his throat when he does it, staring down at him in a way that’s possessive and pleading all at once, somehow. Emphatically, he orders: “Make me a mama, Suzaku.”

Suzaku fucks into him with a renewed fervor that most certainly is _not_ the way good, loving husbands fuck their pliant wives, folding Lelouch in half in a way that’s almost painful on his back given his lack of flexibility. He doesn’t _care_ , not when Suzaku is ducking down to kiss him with a hunger he’s never seen, a desperation that makes him ache, panting _gonna make you a mama, Le...louch, gonna give you a little baby and we’ll raise it and we’ll be a…family_ as he’s fucking Lelouch so deep he’s certain he’ll never feel empty again. His orgasm crashes into him, cresting like a wave and he’s so glad Nunnally isn’t home to hear him _moaning_ like this on Suzaku’s dick. Suzaku follows suit, chasing the feel of Lelouch clenched tight around him, shuddering as his thrusts go erratic and his eyes are unfocused, burying himself to the hilt and emptying _deep_ inside. If Lelouch could really get pregnant, he knows he would be, filled to the brim with Suzaku’s cum like this.

Thoughts like that are all part of the game, of course. Suzaku’s hand swipes Lelouch’s elegant black strands off his brow as he peppers kisses across it, lips dragging down to his neck to bite as he softly sets Lelouch’s feet down on the mattress, rubbing his legs to help him relax because Lelouch gets so _shaky_ when he comes, heart rate faster than he’s used to and blood pressure low, all exhausted and fucked out. “I’ll make you a mommy, Lelouch,” he whispers as he pulls back slowly, cock slipping out of Lelouch’s slack hole. “We’ll have a baby, you and me, oh sweetie you felt so...good…”

_Ridiculous_ , he thinks again how much this gets Suzaku riled up, but at the same time he’s enjoying this much more than he ever would have expected. It’s _fun_ , in a way, to pretend that they’re married, that they’re going to be a family and they’re going to have a baby, a little niece or nephew for Nunnally. Fun to try and turn his mind off for just a few moments and let himself lean into it even if he is already exhausted, worn out from the excitement, body wrung dry from just one orgasm. So fun but so _filthy_. Briefly, he wonders what his friends would say if they knew _this_ , knew that the reason he’d turned down their invitation to get bubble tea was so that he and Suzaku could spend all night... _playing house_.

Not that he’d ever tell them. Not that he’d ever tell anyone about any of this.

-

“You know, I never would have thought you had this in you…” Suzaku laughs as they’re laying together afterwards, “Playing a game like this and all that. It was _really_ fun.”

Lelouch buries his face in Suzaku’s chest. It’s broader than it looks under his uniform, strong and firm. He feels safe in his arms, feels connected to him with a body full of his cum, a body covered in the marks of his touches, but now that he’s coming down he can’t help the worry that he’d seemed foolish creeping back into the forefront of his mind. “If you _ever_ tell anyone about this…”

“Relax! I wouldn’t ever do that!” Suzaku says as he kisses Lelouch’s sweaty brow. “Besides, do you think I want anyone else to know about this side of you? You’re _my_ wife.”

“Enough!”


End file.
